At present, with development of communications technologies, a video conference has been widely developed and applied. The video conference may be understood as a television conference service in a general sense. By means of multimedia communication, a conference is held by using a television device and a communication network, so that a function of exchanging images, voice, and data between two sites or among multiple sites at the same time may be implemented. A video conference system generally includes a video terminal device, a communication network, and a multipoint control unit (Multipoint Control Unit, MCU).
Generally, a conventional conference terminal has merely a mono channel or a dual channel, so that a sense of space and direction is generally absent or only a left/right direction can be distinguished. A next generation conference terminal generally adopts a multi-screen solution, in which an image is as large as a real person. In order to experience a strong sense of presence and immersion, a strong sense of direction and space of a sound is generally required. However, a conventional dual channel can no longer satisfy the requirement. In order to reflect a strong sense of direction and space, two solutions are adopted in the prior art. One is to perform encoding and transmission based on a multi channel method. The other is to perform encoding and transmission based on an audio protocol of an audio object. In this way, a sense of direction and space of a sound can be carried in the case that a bit rate is increased slightly. An MCU audio mixing method in the prior art is usually an audio channel-based audio mixing solution.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems.
With an existing audio channel-based audio mixing method, in the same conference, only a conventional conference terminal is compatible, but a next generation multi channel-based terminal and a next generation audio object-based terminal are not compatible.